Walking The Path To Heaven
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Takes place between chapters 118 to 122 of PARASITE EVE: RESONANCE TILL EVOLUTION. Kyu goes to h\Heaven after being killed By Mitochondria Eve. There he meets up with his father, Satoru, and his grandmother, and they get together, but will he stay there?


**_Parasite Eve _**

Hi! This is my first one-shot fic for Detective School Q, and while I know you're upset about Kyuu being taken out from Parasite Eve, and I figured that I should show you what he's doing since leaving the world, and here he'll get to see his dad...and his grandmother. Yup, Kyuu as a spirit, and this will add a lot to this. A heart-warming drama, where father and son meet again.

This fic takes place after chapter 117 of Parasite Eve, and you'll get to see the two interact, and for the first time, you will get to see Grandma Renjou, who will give countless advices to her grandson, which will later be famous for...you'll see....

And while he goes to heaven, will he stay there for good? Or...

See below what I meant!

- - -

**Disclamer:**

- _**Detective School Q**_ is owned by Studio Pierrot

- **_Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider 555 _**are owned by Ishinomori Productions

- _**Parasite Eve**_ is written by Hideki Sena and is owned by Square Co. Ltd.

- _**Digimon**_ is owned Toei Animation

- _**Paradise Kiss**_ is owned by Ai Yazawa and Aniplex

- _**Cardcaptor Sakura**_ is owned by CLAMP and NHK

- _**ROD**_ is owned byAniplex and JC Staff

- _**Daa! Daa! Daa!**_ is owned byNHK

- _**.hack**_ is owned by Bandai

- _**Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z**_ is owned by Aniplex, Toei Animation and Cartoon Network

- _**Pretty Cure**_ is owned by Toei Animation

- _**Hana Yori Dango**_ is owned byToei Animation

- _**The Prince Of Tennis**_ are owned byby Aniplex and Production IG

- - -

- As Eve was about to escape, Kyuu desperately clung behind her back and the two became airborne and she tries to shake him off yet he held on. She tried combusting him but as before, he is immune to her powers so she thinks of a way to kill him aside from her combustion powers. Kyuu fought the pain on his tummy which is due to the wounds, but his sight was starting to get blurred, so he instinctively took a ball pen from his DDS notebook and jabbed it on her left side of her face, just below her eyelid and she screamed in pain as she twists around, enabling her to reach the DDS student and stabbed her talon on his stomach, which further caused a bigger hole on his wounds.

However, Kyuu grabbed on her ears and hair, refusing to let her go but then she looked down and saw that they are hovering above the gas and oil depot in Yokohama so she telekinetically pushed him off and he fell down on top of the huge container which houses the entire supply of fuel and raised her hands which formed a very huge fireball and threw it downwards. As Kyuu looks up, he stared wide eyed as the massive fireball landed on top of him, and the scene shifts far away, where you can see the depot burst in a mushroom-like explosion, leveling 70 percent of the are of Yokohama, and took 80 percent of the residents there as only a few are informed and managed to evacuate.

- Class S was the last to arrive and Sakura activated her Clow Cards to magically remove the debris while searching for Kyuu's body. Her efforts paid off as her magic finally located him at the remains of the huge vat where the explosion originated and when it was torn down, they saw a burnt corpse, charred beyond recognition, but when she magically had it "stand up", they were able to confirm the corpse's height and built. It was Kyuu's and it became painfully cleared: he is dead.

Kyo fell to his knees, tears flow down uncontrollably with Yukihira embracing him to sooth him while shedding tears as well, Ryu was shocked to see this and couldn't react other than being silent and feeling restless, and soon the rest followed and were crying at the lost of their friend. Yamaki saw Fujima and Hyuga in a state of disbelief, and now their chances of finding a way to stop Eve is almost zero, since Kyuu was the only one to get close to her without combusting, and this puts them in a severe setback with Kyuu gone they couldn't decipher a way to make plans to approach her.

Perhaps the most affected among the mourners was Megumi, as she practically screamed out and wanting to hug her lover's corpse, but was stopped by ZECT Troopers, as Ryu and Kinta had to restrain her as she cries out while shedding tears. Almost everyone were mourning on their friend's passing and even Kazuma was crying. Yamaki was silent but was also saddened by this and had no choice but to inform both DDS and Mrs. Renjou about this, and opted not to show this fact to the media about this. Within 30 minutes Kyuu's body was secretly taken to the morgue, and within an hour Mrs. Renjou was there, crying, while a crying Kyo was there to comfort her. Ryu was also there to help them emotionally since he is already part of the Renjou family.

But within an hour Megumi's elder sister, Akane called Ryu, informing her that Megumi went into a state of shock and would not respond to her calls, so Ryu asked Kinta to look after the Renjou's as he goes to the Minami apartment to try and talk some sense into Megumi, seeing that the impact was quite sever on her than Kyo or Mrs. Renjou.

---------------------------

A few days after his burial, Kyuu opened his eyes, wondering why he "fell asleep", but as he got up, he noticed that his surroundings are dark. As he recalled what just happened, he slowly realized what he last remembered: Fighting Eve; two of his DDS schoolmates helping him fight her; their fight ended up in Yokohama; Eve hurling a huge fireball at him; and everything went blank. He wondered if he's alright and maybe he's only dreaming. As he stood up, he unknowingly "phased" up, and he was surprised to see that he is within a memorial park.

"_A memorial park? A cemetery…? What's going…_"

As he turn around, he was surprised to see that his lower body is still underground and unknowingly phased up until he is standing on the ground. Then he saw the tombstone with a name engraved. As he read it, his eyes widened at what the words said.

"HERE LIES RENJOU, KYUU"

It took him several minutes to figure out what it meant and out of curiosity he accidentally phased down towards a coffin, and saw his corpse laid inside his coffin. After checking it out for more than 10 minutes, he went back up, depressed at what he discovered. He's already dead. Then all of his recollection returned, and realized that he was killed in action, and now DDS and ZECT will have to move on without him.

"_I'm dead…Eve won. Looks like Ryu and Kyo will take my place…hope mom's fine…Ryu…Kyo…look after mom for me…and Megumi…hope she doesn't commit suicide…_"

Then he finds himself levitating upwards and guessed where he is going. Angels appeared and escorted him upwards and wondered what kind of place he's going to, and what judgment awaits him. He then recalled his dad, Satoru, and he was mentally excited to meet him again. As they continued to go to Heaven, he saw what appeared to be a huge gate, and there it slowly opened sideways, and as the angels escorted the deceased Class Q leader inside the hallway, the 15-year old teen was awed at the ambiance and everything else inside.

Angels were walking around. Baby angels, cupids, and even businessmen in angelic appearances were seen doing paperworks and other office-related errands. Then he was surprised to see several spirits walking around, including historic and current political figures. Then a hand touched his shoulder and when he turned around he was surprised to see **Kenshin Himura**, **Sanosuke Sagara**, and **Sakura Shinguji** among others. As he requested Kenshin to show him the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_, someone whacked him hard on the head. Turning around, he was surprised to see a toddler with a pacifier levitating and wearing a uniform similar to a royal palace official, and there the two interact.

"Hey...I know you. You're kami-sama!"

The toddler, who turn out to be **Koenma**,smiled, surprised to see that the DDS student recognized him, but sagged after hearing the next statement.

"Yeah...you're him...the one who trained Son Goku...say, where's Piccolo? He's just like you, right? A Namekku from the planet Namek...you created the Dragon Balls, right? Can you grant me a wish? Bring Megumi here and we can make love..."

WHA-PLAG!!!!!

"Ow! My head!"

"Satoru Renjou was right...you're such a childish kid despite being a very good detective...yet I was surprised that Eve narrowly killed you after a hard-fought battle...still you were killed in an explosion at the Yokohama Oil Depot...and after an hour, which was several days ago...your body was found...charred. You were buried and well...only your immediate family and DDS are aware of your death. The rest of your family are unaware of it..."

Kyuu slowly looked down, realizing that Koenma was right...and he couldn't joke his way out of this. Then, two persons arrived and touched Kyuu by his shoulders. Looking up, he recognized the first person. It was Satoru Renjou, his dad.

"Hello, son. It's been a while...you've grown up...and I'm proud of your accomplishments as a DDS student. It's no wonder your mom is proud of you. I have great pride in you."

"So…we're together again…right? Forever? I mean…I'm dead…"

"Well…"

Then an elderly woman approached the two and Satoru smiled as he have her and his son meet up, and made a comment that slightly surprised Kyuu and a conversation took place.

"Kyuu…this is your grandmother. I'm sure your mom told you about her through stories and the family pictures she showed you on her album…"

The class Q leader glanced at the elderly woman. He seem to recognized her due to his mom showing pictures of her and through his mom's stories, yet he had a vague feeling, and Grandma Renjou made her speech. She smiled at him first so that her grandson would be at ease and the conversation commences.

"I've been with you since you came to this world, and even looked after you until you became a toddler. Although we've been close together for 36 months, but I suffered a fatal heart attack so I had no choice but to leave you as paramedics failed to revive me."

Kyuu has always been told about grandma and now he was able to recall her and so the two started to converse and their bond was re-established and gotten close again. They began to talk about things and she listened to her grandson's stories about DDS and the cases he and Class Q solved, but frowned that he is now dead and can't be with his friends and loved ones. But Grandma Renjou began to advice him on certain matters.

"Kyuu…listen to me and my advice…here I say this…just because you came to an end physically doesn't mean it's the end of the road. Your journey has just began."

"Really…?"

"Yes…and here I say this…if a detective gives up…"

"…the case remains unsolved…"

"Good."

"Oh yes…I saw your younger twin brother. Kyo is it…? I must say…he's a stark contrast of your self. He's quick to anger…very hot-tempered, yet he is very serious and is looking out for your well-being. Even your dad was surprised at how he was raised. We're glad that you've found him, or he'll end up growing up with the wrong company."

And so Grandma Renjou began giving advices and "quotes" to remember and then said to him that he still has a lot of work to do, but he reminded her that he's already dead. Koenma then approached the teen to give him a shocking news.

"Sorry, kid…you can't stay here…"

"Did…did I do something and…"

"A few…but no, it's not that you're rejected…it's just that it's not yet your time, so I'm sending you back to Earth…you still have a mission…"

"Which is…???"

"Stop Mitochondria Eve."

"But…"

Staoru and Grandma Renjou just smiled and patted Kyuu's shoulders and gave him some parting words, much to the teen's reluctance as he slowly faded away.

"Remember…we'll always watch over you…tell your mom we love her…and tell Kyo that we'll watch over him as well."

- - -

At the memorial park, the scene shifts to Kyuu's grave, and all of the sudden, a hand emerged from the ground, his fist opened and appeared to dig its way out.

**_Cliffhanger…_**

Surprise…Kyuu in Heaven…and now back to Earth…has he been revived???

**_Preview:_**

No preview for the next chapter. Instead, go to **Parasite Eve: Ressonance Till Evolution ch. 123**, for the answer to that question…and it'll shock the heck out of you…


End file.
